warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bursting Mass/@comment-162.255.57.251-20190420130816
I was really excited to see this mod because I was hoping it would breath new life into this neat gimmicky weapon that I've always wanted to love but never been able to really find a use for. Sadly, it doesn't seem like that's the case. The addition of being able to detonate the bubbles for damage is compelling, but it doesn't feel like it really works with the way the weapon is best used, nor does it seem like it creates a new and better way to use the weapon. The best part of the gimmick always seemed to be having one or more tiny shields that were also increasing your shots' crit chance and adding Elec to them. The bubbles also could proc status reliably and trip enemies. Right off the bat, you've lost your ability to use multiple bubbles or reliably stack bubbles for added effects. So that's just a straight loss. What do you get in return for that? Your single bubble will store up the damage you deal to it and release it when it explodes, either manually or because it expires. But what's the use case for this? If I'm shooting through the bubble, I'm right next to it, and the enemies probably aren't. That means that the detonation only really comes into play if the enemies get to me. And hopefully at that point it has accumulated enough damage, or it doesn't self-detonate before they get there. And why I wouldn't just attach the enemies with my melee weapon, which is always reliably there and doesn't need to be shot through to charge damage, is beyond me. There's the idea to use this mod to lay a bubble as a mine, run away, then shoot it from a distance to charge it up and detonate it when enemies come near, but...boy that's a lot of work when you could just fire a different weapon at them and be done with it. I want to love this weapon, and I want to love this mod, but it feels like they just don't fit into the game that Warframe has become. Maybe they never did. It's a game where you move fast, where everything happens fast, where often you are mobile and getting somewhere and quickly killing enemies on the way there, and the Mutalist Quanta just doesn't have much of a place in that kind of gameplay. Even in more stationary game modes like Mobile Defense, it just seems like the effort required to make use of this weapon can't be justified. You could put a lot of effort into building this house of cards, or you could use a weapon that just kills enemies. Or if you want the defensive aspect, just put up a Snow Globe or a Cataclysm or Mass Vitrify or any of the other defensive abilities that don't only block bullets in a 1 cubic meter space. I'm sure there are people who have fun with this, and I'm glad they do, don't want to take that away from anyone. But I wish this weapon could be both fun and genuinely usable in realistic gameplay.